


The Night That Changed Everything

by FantasyNeon10CVF



Series: Chris' Origin [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNeon10CVF/pseuds/FantasyNeon10CVF
Summary: Serpent (Chris) and Vixen have escaped the guards and relax in some rooftop sexy time, however the night won't end how Serpent expects.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chris' Origin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024182





	The Night That Changed Everything

“Do you think… we've lost them?” Vixen says in between heavy breaths. “Gods I hope so.” I say while leaning against a wall in order to catch my breath, “Those fuckers just would not give up.”

I take a moment to check our surroundings, dark cobblestone street, lonely sleepy houses on all sides, a large quiet watchful moon overhead, and no sound outside of our ragged breaths. I look over at Vixen, her red skin glistening with sweat, her short black hair messy and frazzled from all the running, and her solid yellow eyes that practically glow in the moonlight.

“Yah… I think we’re good, ya wana get some altitude?” I say as I nod towards the roof.

Gods we aren't graceful when we are tired, however after a minute or two of struggling we are able to climb onto the roof. I’ve always loved the view of the city from the rooftops, everything just seems so open… so free up here.

We both just sit in silence for a while staring at the starry sky before Vixen breaks the silence. “Hey Serpent, you know you should stop keeping your coin pouch on your belt someone might steal it.” I instinctively go to feel my side but I already know it's not there, I look up to see Vixen giving me a sly grin all the while going through my coin pouch. “Ha ha, nice trick now give it back.”

I lunge forward to grab it however she is just too fast and pulls her hand back, however she isn’t fast enough to avoid getting into a wrestling match with me. Now both of us are quite skilled when it comes to being dexterous however we both aren't very strong, so whoever ends up pinning who is usually a coin toss, however this time my surprise attack ended in my favor as I ended up on top pinning her to the roof.

“Now why don’t you hand over my coins if you please?” Vixen looks up at me with a theatrical look of despair, “Oh I would, but if I let go it’ll fall to the street and picking up all those coins would be such a pain.” I glance over and see that she has her right arm dangling over the edge of the roof with my coin pouch in her grasp. “What will you give me for it?” I chuckle to myself, “Oh I don’t know, how about… your half of the reward back?” Vixen’s pouty face is replaced with a look of shock as she realizes that during our little tussle I had stolen her pouch containing her split of the gems we had just stolen. “Ugh fine let's call this one a tie then.”

And just like that our little contest is over, I get off her and we both get our valuables back. “Do you remember the first time I ever stole your coin pouch?” I smile, “How could I ever forget? It was just after my first mission, and I didn't get it back for a whole week.” Vixen smirks', “Well you were the cute new boy, I had to haze you somehow.” I shake my head trying to contain my laughter, “Oh please ‘new boy’ you are only one week my senior.” Now Vixen is having a hard time not laughing, “Well Half-Elves age slower than Tieflings so I’m more mature.” I smirk and move to be on top of her, “I think you know very well that we are equal in terms of ‘maturity’.”

And with that Vixen grabs the back of my head and brings me into a kiss. I kiss back with passion all the while moving my fingers to undo the straps on her leather armor, partway through she also starts working on my chest piece. After a minute we separate for a chance to catch our breath and finish taking off our armor. Because of her head start she finishes first and starts kissing my face and neck while I undo the last buckles. As I pull it off and over my head I feel a tug on my pants as Vixen pulls my pants and underwear down exposing my stiffening penis to the cold night air.

“Well we’re eager tonight aren't we.” I say with a chuckle, “Yah well, we haven’t seen each other in a while alright. Now shut up and touch me as I give you a hand job.”

That’s all I need to hear, as her hand starts moving up and down my shaft I slip my hand under her shirt and up to her breasts. As I expected she isn’t wearing a bra and her nipples are already hard from a combination of the night air and her own arousal. As I brush my hand over them she lets out a soft moan, I then let my hand journey over her soft breasts, smooth curves, and eventually in between her legs.

Now being a rogue has many benefits but one of them is nimble fingers, and let me tell you we are both adept at using them. First I start tracing my fingers clockwise along her clit, from experience I know she loves that movement, and sure enough her tempo increases along with the arousal. After a bit of teasing I take the moment to slide my fingers in and commit to finger fucking, as I do so she bites down on her lower lip and stifles a loud cry of pleasure. We sit like that for a moment, her stroking my cock and me fingering her pussy, both of us softly moaning.

“Oh gods and moon above enough horsing around, fuck me Serpent! Stick your cock inside me!” Vixen doesn't even give me time to answer as she straddles me and slides my cock inside. In unison we both let out a muffled cry of pleasure as she starts moving up and down on my shaft and I move my hips to match her rhythm.

We continue to fuck for a while, sometimes with her on top and sometimes with me flipping us to take more control. “Fuck Vixen… I’m about to cum.” “Good… good I am as well lets cum together.” “Alright on three… one… two… three FUCK.” In that instant I pull out and release on her bare chest, her body convulses and shakes as she lets out a muffled cry, and after a moment of panting we both come down from the high.

After pulling up my pants, putting my armor back on, and helping Vixen clean up I lay back down on the roof. I let my eyes wander the night sky looking for the Snake constellation, it is fall so it should be visible now. I finally find it in the eastern part of the sky, once you find it it's hard to miss, a long string of bright stars with a green one creating the eye.

“I wish we could stay up here forever.” I say wishfully. Vixen lays down next to me, “Yah well nothing lasts forever.” I hear her sigh with a sad lilt in her voice, “Well why not? Ya know Lion offered me a more permanent position, we could do this for the rest of our lives.” “No Serpent I’m afraid we can’t. There's been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” The sorrow in her voice is now prevalent and overwhelming. “Oh… ok what is it?”

Vixen sits up as if preparing herself “I… I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” I bolt up, “What! Why?” Vixen rubs the back of her neck, “Now you know I can’t tell you that, It's against the nature of our relationship.”

My throat goes dry and I try to say something, anything however for the first time in my life I'm speechless. “Will you ever come back?” Vixen shakes her head, “I don’t know, I’m sorry I have no answers for you, and that I sprung it on you the night before. I just wanted to spend my last day with you like nothing was wrong.”

“I… understand.” Vixen turns to face me with tears running down her face, and gives me a soft smile. “Ill miss you ya know? And not just because you’re a good fuck.” We both chuckle at that.

She leans in to share a final kiss before standing, lowering herself off the roof, and disappearing into the night. I watch her leave and when she's left line of sight I whisper to myself. “I love you.”

I sit there until almost dawn, I assume tears fall but I never feel them. It isn't until I sneak back into my room at dawn that I speak again, “What now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
